Rooftop
by CGBleachOPBabe
Summary: Klaine.. After breakup


**Candles lit up the rooftop where they were standing, the flame flickered in the velvet sky merging with the glimmering stars and moon that shone brightly over the two boys. "More Candles?" the shorter boy joked with the slim brunette remembering when he was watching the boy practice Phantom for his NYADA audition though he loved listening to Kurt sing about anything. The boy next door certainly was a perfect fit for Kurt he thought to himself. Kurt was not the boy next door no, he was beautiful, talented and everything he wanted to be himself with the courage he helped build he couldn't help notice how radiant the taller boy had gotten as his confidence had grown from baby penguin level. This boy, the one who he was currently staring at was the love of his life. The one and only one he needed in his life sure he had feelings for Sam but they couldn't compare to this feeling****, the**** feeling he felt for Kurt and Kurt alone was enough to ****stop his heart completely, make it so hard to breath. Then he looked at what he had done, one stupid mistake and he ruined it all he begged and pleaded for so long to try keep his porcelain perfection in his hands. **_**Where would they be now? If it had not happened, he wondered **_**.He wanted to hold him tightly yet like a precious china doll that if he held on to tightly he might break. Regret seeped into every pour and felt even taller than he was but he needed to heed his own advice courage, to fight for what he wanted and he wanted Kurt more than anything in this world. Extending his hand he pulled the boy close as he had once been before, and danced slowly with him… he couldn't help but remember the prom. He was so proud of Kurt, and wished to see that smile again as they danced together. That night had been one of hurt, pain and lots of tears but he grew stronger "**_**They can't ruin us or what we have" The**_** words rang in his head over and over again. These words were true, Blaine didn't know Adam but he couldn't help but feel jealous when his ex-lover talked**** of him. **

Kurt's eyes widened as his eyes wondered around him, it was breath taking but so painful... He was _torn_ he wanted to run his fingers through his own hair but disregarded that, grimacing at the thought of messing up his own hair. They went to the wedding together, but what did that mean. Did the teenage dream want it to be more, did he want more... These thoughts swirled around his head but snapped out of it as he heard the smooth perfect charming voice speak "More Candles?" chuckling softly at the bad joke he returned with Jest "Oh god, no more candles." His eyes sparkled lightly as he felt tears well up at all these memories of the two of them together. His first love, he once believed was his soul mate but maybe he had not been wrong about that as his eyes searched inside Blaine's trying to find the man he feel for at those Dalton staircase all those years ago. He couldn't feel the cold as their bodies pressed together, the thumping in his chest ached. He was still hopelessly in love with him, even if he liked Adam, or anyone else no one would compare to this feeling. Tears fall silently, as he remembered Rachel's words echo through him. It may have been easier for her to get over Finn but how could you get over the one you know you belong with… the one, his buried feelings resurfaced sure he had forgiven Blaine for cheating but It's not like he had been an innocent party he had hurt the bow tie lover with _Chandler. _Texting isn't cheating he reminded himself but the boy knew Blaine had probably been punishing himself enough for the both of them. Suddenly he felt the strong hands that had held him many times cup his pale face gently, he couldn't help but lean into the touch as Blaine slowly wiped away his tears. His hands felt safe. He had not felt this feeling for so long, he missed it he missed the simple touch so much it hurt. Connecting gaze that shared much more than any words could even say he leaned down to Kiss those lips that he never stopped dreaming about.

**As their lips connected an overwhelming joy flood through the smaller boy, he didn't want this moment to every stop even as the sudden rain hit, he couldn't care or think about anything else in this moment. He was kissing Kurt, god he missed these perfect lips and the way they moved against his. Deepening the kiss, hungry for more wanting to taste everything, remember everything and treasure every second until they had to part for air. Heavy breaths mixed between them, foreheads leaning on each other. Eyes closed staying this way silently letting the melody of songs surround them in this perfect moment. **


End file.
